Breaking Walls
by Scarlet Hearts
Summary: Bella moves to forks, hurt and unable to trust. Can Edward find out about her dark past and help her? Or were these never meant to be. ALL HUMAN. Normal pairings. ExB rated M for dark themes and lemons in later chapters.
1. Introductions

**A/N: So this is very important for those of you who were reading my story before it went missing, for new comers not so much.**

**My story was deleted and many of you received a message explaining I'm an idiot with computers and that I am sorry that it happened. However you all were very helpful with helping me piece it back together considering that chapter one was the only chapter that I couldn't find on my computer or paper to reload. Anyways I hope that I did a good job restoring it, maybe even making it better.**

**Either way, enjoy.**

**X. Scarlet Hearts**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Twilight or any of its sparkly creatures.**

BPOV

I am driving my car in the middle of freaking nowhere! How the hell am I supposed to navigate with a map when I don't even know what street I'm on? And of course there are no houses what so ever ANYWHERE.

_This wouldn't have happened if your mother hadn't sent you to live with your father. _To be fair it isn't completely her fault. _No it's yours_. No it's _his._ _She should have protected you._

I pull over to the side of the road; maybe I can call Charlie and get directions. He'll be home I think, now only if I can remember the phone number. As I think this I lean over to grab my purse from the seat beside me. My foot slips and hits the gas, effectively putting my car in a ditch.

_This is fucking bullshit, God I can't believe how big of an idiot I am? Who forgets to put their car in park?_

Hopping out of the truck and grabbing my purse I start my search for my phone.

Lip gloss; _cherry._

Wallet;_ empty wallet._

Hand cream;_ mango._

Lip gloss;_ Coconut._

Kleenex; _used._

Lip gloss;_ Strawberry._

Why do I own so many fucking lip glosses, God knows I never use them._ You used to use them, before he came along._

Aha, I silently rejoiced as I came across my cell phone, only to open it revealing that it was dead.

"AHHHHHHHH," I let out a yell. How the hell could this get any worse? I felt a rain drop on my shoulder, of fucking course. I slowly sink to my knees as the sheets of rain fall down on me.

I don't know how long it was until I heard a car roll up beside me. "Miss would you like some help," I heard the smooth voice cutting through the sheets of rain like butter, standing up I walk up to the car. "The name is Edward," I hear him say, but I am too busy studying his features to reply. A mess of copper hair sits on top of his head, his jaw is strong as though chiseled of stone, his skin pale like ivory, his grin crooked and white, and his eyes they are a shade of green to match the trees that make up the forests around here and at the moment they are laced with concern and something else… might it be lust?

Looking down I realize that my white dress is soaked through and through.**(A/N: Link to outfit on profile page)** _Well that is what you get for wearing white in the rainy town of forks. _"The name is Bella," I say in a tone barely above a whisper. His eyes immediately light up. "Well Bella hop in," Edward's voice has an edge of excitement and playfulness about it.

Locking my car and hopping in his I close the door looking over at Edward once again. "I need to be dropped off at th-." Edward cuts me off mid word, "You need to be dropped off at chief Swan's house," Edward says with a grin driving off. "Everyone in town knows of your arrival you know, chief Swan speaks _very_ highly of you," Edward adds, exaggerating the very. I smile to myself as he continues driving. The car becomes filled with silence but it was not an uncomfortable one like it should be. _Yeah it should be you're opening yourself up to get hurt already and you barely know the guy._

"Bella we are here," I look up to see that we are, Edward continues, "So if you need anything I'm in the white house right next to yours on the left." I look over to the house that he points out. "Thank you for the drive." I say smiling.

Entering the house I yell, "Ch-Dad I'm home."

_Silence._

I immediately go up to the room that will be my prison for the next year. Everything seems to arrived on time, Renee did say that all my stuff would be here three days before I arrived and she seems to be right considering Charlie seems to have put it all away for me. _Hmm well that was nice of him._

I go downstairs to see if I can fix myself something to eat. Out of the corner of my eye I see a paper on the kitchen table.

_Bella,_

_I'm going to be at work late._

_See you tomorrow._

_Love Dad_

I smiled to myself, while opening the fridge. Reminder I need to go grocery shopping tomorrow, or should I say today considering it is already 1:00 am.

_Grumble._

Maybe I could just call for pizza.

_Grumble._

I don't know the phone number.

_Grumble._

I lean against the table.

_Grumble._

Looking out the window.

_Grumble._

At the house next door.

_Grumble._

That's it! I'll ask Edward for the pizza shop's phone number. I run up stairs to get on some more comfortable clothing and run out the door towards the neighboring house.

**A/N: So what do you think of the new version?**

**Let me know! Review! Subscribe!**

**X. Scarlet Hearts**


	2. Getting Hungry

**A/N: So guys how did I do so far on the recreation of the original chapter 1 of Breaking Walls? Better? Worse? Similar? **

**This Chapter should be pretty much the same seeing as I was smart enough to write it down and keep it **

**X. Scarlet Hearts**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Twilight or any of its sparkly creatures.**

_Behind my smile is a hurting heart. Behind my laugh, I'm falling apart. Look closely at me and you will see, the girl I am...isn't me.__ –Author Unknown_

BPOV

I stood at the front of the door contemplating on whether or not to knock on the door. Because hell it's 1:00 am and I don't want to wake anyone up.

_Grumble._

Ah hell might as well get it over with. Knocking lightly on the door I take a step back. _Hmm well there is no one here. _Turning around I start walking down the steps only to feel the ground come out from under me. I close my eyes and put my hands forward preparing myself for the impact. However when I realize that I am not feeling the impact of the gravel on my face I open my eyes to find to strong arms grasping me at the waist, preventing me from falling.

I hear this musical chuckle from behind me, the hot breath on my ear sending shivers down my spine, immediately I know who it is. He sets my feet gently on the ground. Slowly I turn around not surprised at all by the fact that Edward is there, however I am surprised by the stat he is in. I feel the blush spreading up towards my face.

"Wouldn't want you broken on your first day here now would we?" Edward's smooth voice drifted to my ears as they turned pink with blush. There Edward stood leaning against the wall with the smuggest look on his face, in only a towel with his dripping wet glory; obliviously having just gotten out of the shower. And god that muscular body he has, it must have been chiseled by the gods.

I hear a cough, coming out of my daze I realize that Edward caught me staring. If possible I feel my face blush a deeper shade of red. _Gosh he must think you're really desperate considering you were just staring at him as though he is a buffet of chocolate desserts._

"Do you like what you see," Edward says as his crooked grin takes over his face and he slowly turns around show casing his body for me. Rolling my eyes at him I push past him and into the house.

"Well I don't remember inviting you in but if you insist," Edward says from his new lean spot against a banister. _God doesn't this boy ever stand up straight or is it physically impossible for him._ "Well I could go if you'd like," I jump in already fed up with his games. I just came so that I can eat and then I can get the heck out of here. _And you wouldn't want to get attached now would you. That comes with the possibility of getting hurt._ "No, no stay," Edward adds almost too quickly, "Make yourself at home, I'm just going to go upstairs and get descent." I almost jump in that I only want a pizza phone number but he is already gone up the stairs. Sitting down on the couch I realize just how tired I actually am, and my eye lids start to droop as I curl up.

_Is the phone number really the only thing that you want from him? _

**A/N: So yeah it is a lot more different from the original chapter two then I was planning but… I like it so much better this way. **

**Let me know what you think. Review!**

**X. Scarlet Hearts.**


	3. First Day

**A/N: Okay so I'm FINALLY back it's been a REALLY long time but I'm going to do my best to update faster with longer chapters **

**Don't forget to check out my other fan fictions **

**X. Scarlet Hearts**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Twilight or any of its sparkly creatures.**

Most things break, including hearts. The lessons of life amount not to wisdom, but to scar tissue and callus. – Wallace Stegner, _The Spectator Bird_

BPOV

Sluggishly I opened my eyes to the sound of my stomach growling. _God my back is fucking soar._ As I surveyed my surroundings I began to remember the events of the night before, well isn't that embarrassing. It's morning; Edward let me sleep here all night.

I felt the blush creep to my cheeks as I began to compose myself. I turned my head as I heard somebody coming down the stairs only to see that it was Edward. I sighed in relief. _At least I don't have to meet them this way._ "Hey there sleepy head," Edward said with amusement clear on his face, "So what were you doing at my humble abode at 1:00 in the morning?" I watched as Edward leans his muscular, lickable body against the banister.

"Well I was going to see if you had the phone number for the local pizza shop but, I guess it too late for that now." I tried to look him straight in the eye as I said that, however now that I think of it, it doesn't sound all that convincing. "Hmm," Edward actually looked like he was considering it, but then I saw that cocky smile return to his face, "have you ever heard of a phone book, pretty sure that you probably own one."

_Cocky Bastard._

I felt my face become redder if possible."Well… umm… I … guess I'll be heading home then," I stuttered out while getting up, feeling completely embarrassed.

Edward's eyes softened as he said, "well why don't you join me for breakfast, my parents won't be home till 4:00."Edward looked down at me with his beautiful hope filling his eyes. _Yeah Bella then you can open yourself up to him long enough for him and his beautiful eyes to hurt you._ "I… can't, my dad's probably wondering where I am," the words barley escaped my mouth. I got up and quickly scurried out for the house, across the lawn and into my house.

…..

_Beep Beep Beep_

I reached over hitting the alarm, effectively turning it off.

"God I hate school," I grumbled out. Well maybe this year will be different, I allow myself to feel a bit of hope. _And then you'll screw everything up like you always fucking do._ I get out of bed allowing myself a moment of happiness as I reach my walk in closet. One thing that I love is putting together amazing outfits, I pride myself on that. But you have to when you're an aspiring vintage clothing store owner. I mean come on vintage clothing is awesome; you just need to know how to sell it. I pull out one of my favorite out fits and put on my high heeled ankle boots. **(A/N: Link to outfit on profile.)** I grab my jacket and bag as I head out the door.

Of course there was no sign of Charlie. You'd think that having your daughter home, who you've "spoken so highly of" would mean that you might spends some time with her the weekend of the arrival, but no I barely got to see him.

Getting to school in no time, having already found it on a boring Sunday afternoon, _God I have no life. _I stop by the office picking up my schedule, "Art, hmm not a bad start to the day," I allow myself a small smile as I bury my face in the map of the school trying to find my art class. "Hey there do you need some help finding your way?" I look up to see some form of a skinny guy in a football sweater, "You must be Bella, the chief's daughter." He adds quickly, not waiting to see my response instead following my stride. Out of the corner of my eye I see Edward smirking to himself as he points me out to his friends, but we pass them before I can see who he is speaking with.

"Yeah um I guess so," I grumble out, "I'm trying to find the art room on this stupid thing." He gives me a small smile, "Well it's just down the hall over here," he says as he points down a hall to the right, "My name is Mike by the way." He says as he gives me a wide grin. Well I guess he has a name. We reach my stop and he says that he'll see me at lunch. Well at least I won't have to sit by myself but I can't help but find myself a bit disappointed that I will not be sitting with Edward. _Well then maybe it's for the best, you won't have the chance to get attached like you did with Jake. _Leaning against the locker next to my class I freeze up, even thinking the name has left me unable to move.

_His hot breath on my neck._

I try to gain control of my own.

_His figures digging into my back._

I start to see spots.

_Me, trying to scream but they die in my throat._

I can't breathe.

_The shoving, the choking, the licking, the bit-_

"Bella!"

I feel hands shaking me, bringing my back to reality and I'm staring into familiar green eyes. "Umm… I… I'm s-sorry," I manage to stutter out. I turn to flee to the bathroom wherever the fuck it is. _Anywhere is better than here at the moment._ I feel is fingers wrap around my wrists as I make my turn. Effectively pulling me back, once again I find myself staring into those pools of green. His eyes filled with concern he whispered, "You looked petrified, did Mike say something to you?"

I put a gentle smile on my face trying to put him back to ease, "Edward everything is fine, Mike did nothing, I remembered that I forgot to bring something important from my mothers." Keeping the fake smile on my face Edward seemed to believe, I made my escape. Barely making it outside I got around the corner, sinking to the ground against the wall I let the tears fall.

Coming out of my state I looked at my watch. It had been an hour! _God you're an idiot, you let things bother you too easily._ Gathering myself off the ground I walked to my car and drove home.

…

Waking up from a nap I got into something a lot more comfortable. Making my way downstairs I decided it was probably time to make myself something to eat.

Plating the paste I made I sat down at the kitchen table that looked like it hadn't been used in years, I mean Charlie always ate in front of the TV. _When he's actually home. _

_Knock. Knock._

Putting my fork down I walked to the front door, to be met with once AGAIN Edward. I sighed, "What is it Edward," I said leaning against the door frame neglecting to invite him, crossing my arms across my chest. "Umm… well you weren't at lunch or at your afternoon classes, I just wanted to see if you were alright." Edward said shifting from foot to foot. I suddenly felt bad for my rudeness towards him and opened the door all the way inviting him in. I then in return received his dazzling crooked smile, "Well I knew you would have to invite me in eventually, maybe you could give me a tour," his smile widened as he said, "maybe the tour could start in the bedroom?"

_Oh well there is the cocky bastard you know, I was wondering when he would come out to play._

"Maybe another time," I said with a wink. Then there was silence, his eyes mirrored mine in the shock and surprise of what came out of my mouth. Edward's smile widened as my blush deepened.

"Wow," Edward said, "I guess you're not as innocent as you'd have me believe."

_You have no idea._

**A/N: What did you think? Review!**

**X. Scarlet Hearts**


	4. Little voice

**A/N: So it's great to be back and to be doing some writing! I promised that I would update quickly and so here it is.**

**So there will be some steaminess in this chapter however the real lemons will not happen until later on because let's face it these two have a long way to go.**

**QUESTION do you guys want to see a chapter from Edward's prospective?**

**X. Scarlet Hearts**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Twilight or any of its sparkly creatures.**

In this abundant earth no doubt

Is little room for things worn out:

Disdain them, break them, throw them by!

And if before the days grew rough

We once were lov'd, us'd - well enough,

I think, we've far'd, my heart and I.

-Elizabeth Barrett Browning, _My Heart and I_

BPOV

Edward stood there with his foolish grin while I stand here thinking that maybe, just maybe I could have a chance at happiness again. _Are you stupid? What makes you think you deserve happiness? What makes you think he could look past all of your faults? _

Coughing in order to gain his attention I say, "Well thank you for stopping by but I left school because… I was feeling… sick." Sounds like a genuine excuse right? "Oh well, umm, are you feeling alright now?" Edward said slowly moving forward, "Because it would be nice if maybe we could hangout a bit…"

I started off, "Well, Edward I don-"

"You know since we are going to be neighbors and stuff," Edward cut in. _And "stuff", what the fuck is that supposed to mean?_ "Well I guess so," I answered with a timid smile. I shuffled over to the couch sitting down, Edward fallows taking a seat write next to me.

Edward coughs bringing my attention towards him, "So I was wondering if you'd come over and watch season one of the Game of Thrones, it's a good show." I smile at him nodding my head. I mean what am I supposed to say? _You're supposed to say no. You're supposed to shield yourself from him; this cannot, will not end well for you or for him._

…..

"Really you're going to be hooked before you know it. Let's watch episode 9," Edward says adding, "I haven't seen this one yet."

Putting the DVD in the player Edward came back and placed his hand on my knee. He smiles and looks over at me and all I am able to do is sit there frozen.

The scenes play, and I have to admit it, it's a pretty good show. Mind you at some moments it is a little bit gory but not so much that I can't handle, and hey! I've forgotten about Edward's hand being on my knee. I allow myself a small smile.

But then of course nothing can stay plain old nice for long. It Edward's hand removing it's self from my knee that brought my attention back to the screen. Tyrion was on the screen talking about how he got his heart broke: his brother had paid a whore and two men to play an act, the whore pretending to have been _raped_ and the two men chasing her. Tyrion takes the whore to a hostile to take care of but amidst a drunken night he falls in love with her and then the truth of her being paid.

Edward sits in silence as I sit there frozen once again, completely unable to move. Edward's lips first and it barely comes out as a whisper, "I can't stand hearing about rapes, but that was a cruel joke to play on another's heart."

Before I knew it, before I could understand it, my lips were on his, and it took a moment to realize that I was the one who launched across the couch at him.

Fingers pulling on hair.

Lips moving in sync.

Tongues fighting for dominance.

Bodies pulsing against each other.

Time flying.

It is all so good. It is all so right.

_He's going to hurt you._ It was a whisper in my mind, and it echoed through my soul. I wrenched my body away from him. My eyes are blurry, I can hardly see through this fog that my body has created for me. _He'll hurt you just like the others._ "I… I'm… s-sorry," barely even registering it as it leaves my lips.

Edward gets up and I try to take my eyes off him but I can't. His body seems to be seething with anger. "You don't get to do that, you can't just kiss me and then run off," his eyes soften as his voice lowers. That's when I noticed that I am shaking.

Turning around I make my escape. And Edward doesn't fallow me.

_It's because you're broken. No one wants a broken girl. No one wants you._

**A/N: I know sorry for leaving you in angst but it will get easier in the future**

**What did you think? Review!**

**X. Scarlet Hearts**


	5. Tease

**A/N: I know, I know, it's been a while since I updated :P**

**Ah well I really have no excuses to give to you.**

**QUESTION do you guys want to see a chapter from Edward's prospective?**

**X. Scarlet Hearts**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Twilight or any of its sparkly creatures.**

It is the weekend, and I had planned to stay home alone the entire time once again. Well that and the only real person I met and enjoyed the presence of since I moved here is the Edward's and well… let's face it I screwed it up. _That's because you always do, you're just one big screw up aren't you. _

I hate the way his voice still echoes in the halls of my mind, drifting in and out, hitting me with insult after insult. At the same time I held my breath until I heard it, waiting for it every day. If I didn't hear it in a day I would fear where it had gone, his voice always let me know the truth, kempt me grounded. I feared it and required it to live, kempt me sane.

I had convinced myself over the past couple of days that it was he who caused me to withdraw from Edward. It was his fault and not mine; I have gotten good at blaming him for everything lately.

However as much as I wanted to stay in for the weekend, my father insisted that I get out of the house, see some people. He is worried for me, and I know that but at the same time I really just need to deal with things myself.

So now here I am, sitting on the beach with Jess and Mike and well everyone else who's names just seem too unimportant to remember. Well not unimportant but I'm just not looking for any "relationships" at the moment so why bother?

"So Bella," Mike sat down next to me on the log I had been relaxing on all alone, "tell me about yourself," he brushed his hand against my leg, "you seem like a very _interesting_ girl."

I don't like the way he is talking to me nor the way he said interesting. _That's because you're not interesting, you'd be lying to yourself if you believed a word he said._ I inched a little away from him so that my legs were no longer touching his and allowed my hair form a shield between him and me.

"Well Mike there really isn't all that much to me," I replied without really looking at him. Looking down the beach I noticed that everyone had moved further down and that it was just Mike and I. I could barely make out the form of Edward and his friends running along playing football in the sand or Jess talking with some guy I've never even seen before.

All of a sudden it all just seemed to be too cold of a day and I was regretting haven worn my new floral print shorts, white tank and yellow stilettos **(A/N: picture of outfit on profile)**. I hugged my arms tightly against my legs, I could see through my hair Mike staring at me.

Getting up I walked a little towards the trees as I abandoned my heels in the sand, I leaned against the tree. Mike was watching my movements carefully as I made my way there, I found his interest in me a little concerning.

Mike got up and slowly made his way towards me, "you know I knew you'd come today," his hand now placed beside my head on the tree, "you just couldn't stay away from me could you?"

_He is too close, this isn't right._

_GET OUT NOW!_

I can't move; I just stand there frozen, waiting for his next move. Mike moves his mouth closer towards me, and I close my eyes. I can't watch, I feel his hot breath on my ear as he lets out a chuckle.

"You know you're a little tease right?" It wasn't really a question; I sucked in a deep breath and launched myself away from him. He grabbed my arm as I slide past him, pulling me back and slamming me against the tree. All the while closing his hand around my mouth, he pushed roughly against me, or bodies now smooshed together.

_I know what comes next._

_This can't happen again._

_It's all too real._

All of a sudden the pressure of him was gone; I opened my eyes to see… Emmett… at least I think that's his name pulling Mike away from me. I am dizzy, shapes are coming to mush together, I see Edward approach me carefully. I'm shaking, like really shaking; it's bad I have to get out of here.

I try to get away but can only stumble, I'm not seeing straight. "Bella, wait," Edward is beside me in a flash, "are you okay?"

I turn to look at him fear in his eyes as he assessed me, "I'm fine," confidence in my voice from all the practice I have, "please don't bother Mike, I led him on…" _That's right you did whore, why are you always doing this to men?_ I turned and ran away from the scene as fast as I could, which really wasn't fast enough.

**A/N: A small tease of what is to come…**

**For warning, next chapter is from Edward's POV, let's see if we can make some progress for these two…**

**What did you think? Review!**

**X. Scarlet Hearts**


End file.
